Pipe Guides are used to mark pipes in different patterns and angles prior to the pipes being cut. A pipe guide is wrapped around the pipe and a marking chalk or pen is used to mark the pipe. The pipe guide is thereafter removed and the pipe is cut along the mark.
Existing pipe guides may have a flat edge, an angular edge or a saddle-shaped pattern. Existing pipe guides may also have one or more marking slots formed at a particular angle. The marking slots are made by openings in the pipe guide body. The flat edge may be used to mark the pipes at a 90 degree angle to construct a flat top fence. The angular shaped edge may be used to create a fence having an angular top.
The saddle-shaped pattern is often used to cut pipes for a gate. Typically, a vertical gate member of a gate is cut in a saddle-shaped pattern which enables the vertical gate member to support a horizontal gate member. The vertical gate member and the horizontal gate member are generally the same type of pipes used in the fence.
A specific saddle-shaped pattern is configured to support a horizontal gate member (i.e., pipe) having a specific diameter. Thus, a saddle-shaped pattern which supports a horizontal gate member having a first diameter is not suitable to support a vertical gate member having a second diameter. Thus, a pipe guide having a specific saddle-shaped pattern is suitable for supporting a horizontal gate member having a specific diameter. A different pipe guide having another saddle-shaped pattern is needed, if for example, a vertical member with a different diameter is desired.